


Virgil's Trip

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil gets hurt, the others take care of him [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Virgil's Trip

Roman dashed after the blur of purple darting through the mind palace.

“You can’t run from me Virge!”

“That’s what you think!” Virgil shouted back with a smirk, his pace quickening as Roman fell behind.

Roman was determined to catch the little pain in the neck after he had insulted his new outfit.

It was all in good fun, the two often had playful battles and chases so this wasn’t anything alarming…

Until a huge crash sounded through the halls.

Virgil had tripped over a corner of the rug and was sent rocketing into the bookshelf head first. Dozens of novels fell on top of him upon impact.

Roman skidded to a halt and shouted in fear. “VIRGIL! Oh dear lord are you okay?!”

“What happened?!” Patton shouted as he dashed into the hall where he had heard the loud sound.

A pained groan sounded beneath the pile of books. “Agh- I-I’m fine, but… could you help? I think I twisted my ankle.”

Immediately the two rushed to dig him out from the pile of books.

“Roman! You get Virgil on the couch resting! I’ll tell Logan what happened and get the first aid kit!”

Roman quickly scooped Virgil into his arms and nodded.

“guys- agh- I’m fine. Really. Ouch…” Virgil cringed in pain and rubbed his head. A large bruise was forming on his forehead and his ankle was swelling.

Roman rushed to the living room and gently placed Virgil upon the couch.

“Are you alright? What hurts? Where does it hurt? Anything I can do to help your pain? Do you need a blanket?”

Virgil chuckled at Roman’s endearing eagerness to help. “I’m fine, I promise.”

“Usually it’s you taking care of me after I hurt myself in battle. This time I get to care for you.”

“I never thought the day would come that I’d need your help.” Virgil shot a smirk at Roman who gave a mockingly-offended gasp.

“Okay!” Patton rushed in with a first aid kit and Logan quickly walked behind him. Patton began unpacking the kit and handing Logan supplies. Logan crouched down and began applying bandages.

“To be frank, I’m surprised you ended up hurt like this. Usually you are so careful and cautious. However did you injure yourself?”

“Uh…” Virgil glanced at Roman.

“He insulted my perfect outfit so I chased him down to get him to apologize. Then he tripped over the carpet.”

“Anxiety should be able to evade without clumsy moves like tripping. He’s fight or flight after all.” Logan reasoned as he wrapped Virgil’s ankle.

“I think he was more focused on playing than actually evading.” Roman chuckled. “He wasn’t in any real danger, I was just gonna tickle him till he apologized.”

Virgil’s cheeks reddened at Logan’s chuckle.

“Well regardless of why, we’ll help take care of him.”

Virgil couldn’t help the surprised “Why?” That left him.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Patton asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Sorry, it’s just… still new. The whole… being cared for thing.”

“Of course we’ll help you, my shadowly prince. You’re one of us!” Roman proudly announced with a playful roughing of Virgil’s hair.

“OUCH! S-sorry, bruise.”

“Oh, my bad, Virgil.” Roman had forgotten about the whole running into a shelf thing.

“Virgil would you like me to bake you some cookies?” Patton asked.

“I-I wouldn’t want you to-“

“I didn’t hear a no! Don’t worry, I love baking for my family!” Patton rushed into the kitchen.

“I’ll get you an ice pack. Elevate the foot, compress with bandages, keep it cold, and rest the foot. That’ll help it heal faster.” Logan left on a quest for an ice pack.

“And I’ll be here to keep you calm! Your family is here to take care of you!” Roman said.

Roman seemed to notice Virgil’s dumbfounded look. “Virgil, i know its new for you… to allow yourself to be vulnerable and cared for. But rest assured, we do care, and we will help.”

Virgil seemed to relax at Roman’s reassurance. 

“Feeling alright, Doom and Gloom?”

“As good as a guy can be with a swollen ankle.” Virgil chuckled. Roman smiled at his familiar snark. 

“Quiet you. You only got that cause you were so focused on your inevitable tickling you forgot to be cautious.”

Virgil squirmed at that, causing Roman to laugh. 

“Aw… reminding you of the tickly tickles making you neeeeervous?”

“Shut up, dickwad!” Virgil gave a playful shove.

“Let Patton hear that language and you’ll be getting two ticklings.” Roman walked his fingers up Virgil’s arm and gave a quick spidering to Virgil’s exposed neck.

The side recoiled in giggles, half-heartedly batting at the tickling hand. “Rohohohohoman!”

“Whaaaaat?” He mocked, repeatedly poking at Virgil’s side. 

Virgil hugged himself, giggling himself silly and forgetting about the pain. 

Roman adored those adorable giggles. So bouncy and free. And that smile? Are you kidding? Virgil was a whole package of pure adorable.

He couldn’t help himself, Roman pulled Virgil close and began peppering tickly kisses across V’s neck. Oh the squeaks that elicited! It was like a mouse on a trampoline. 

“Stahahap ihihit! Nohoho! Ihihihit tihihihickles!” 

“I mean, that is the point. Don’t pretend like this isn’t exactly what you wanted.”

“Ihihi dihihidn’t wahahant the twihisted ahahankle.”

“You didn’t deny wanting tickles~” Roman grinned at Virgil’s blush creeping down his neck.

“Shuhuhut uhuhu- AH! NOHOHOT THEHEHERE!” Virgil dissolved into hearty belly laughter as Roman’s fingers began wiggling at his belly button. That had always been an especially ticklish area. Roman couldn’t help but laugh along.

“Awwww! Virgil’s such a ticklish cutie!” Roman turned to look at Patton absolutely beaming with a plate of cookies in his hand. Roman slowed his fingers, before finishing off with a quick squeeze to his side.

Virgil squealed and let out a bark of laughter before quieting himself down.

“Ehehe- th-thanks, Pat.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck bashfully before plucking a cookie from the plate. 

Roman gave a quick kiss to Virgil’s forehead. “We’re here to take care of you, Virgil. With cookies and tickles.”

Virgil would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy that.


End file.
